


Days Gone By

by Cosmosis12



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, YG, blackpink - Freeform, chaennie, jenniexchaeyoung, jenniexrose, royalsau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmosis12/pseuds/Cosmosis12
Summary: The lovesick royalty au.Or,Princess Jennie is determined to get her hands on Chaeyoung, Legatos Legionis of the best legion in the land.





	Days Gone By

[Days Gone By - Day6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nk5O__ALI8)

 

_________________________________________

 

“Gooooood evening, everyone!”

They all scramble to their feet as she gleefully tosses the door to the barracks wide open. “Princess!”

They’re perfectly synchronized, even when caught by surprise. Jennie notes this with delighted satisfaction as she nods to let them relax. “How are we doing this fine evening???”

“We are well, thank you Princess.” One of the befuddled soldiers blinks at her. “But your majesty- if we may, what brings you to the barracks of Legion 2-“

“What are you doing here?!”

Chaeyoung emerges from one of the rooms in the back, hair down and in slippers with a towel draped over her shoulders. Jennie perks up when she sees her, waving enthusiastically.

“Hey! Chaeyoung!”

Chaeyoung looks slightly miffed and just slightly pissed. “Your majesty- what are you doing out here so late??”

Jennie beams brightly at the girl. “Here to see you, of course.” She declares proudly, hands firmly on her hips.

Chaeyoung looks like she’s at a loss for words. “You- you didn’t announce your visit in advance, Princess-“

Jennie frowns. “Aww. Are you busy?”

The head of the legion is obviously a little flustered. The soldiers and warriors under her look on in amusement. “I- I’m on my way to the washroom, I don’t have time to talk right now-“

“Oo. Can I come?”

Chaeyoung looks scandalized. “Wha- no!”

“Why not?”

“Because- because I’m going to be naked in there??”

“Even better.”

“Princess!” Chaeyoung’s cheeks color an adorable shade of red. Jennie just smiles, a smile full of love, and the rest of the legion tries their best to hide their grins.

It’s no secret that Jennie, crown princess and heir to the expansive kingdom, has been in love with the commander of legion 2 for, well, ever. Legion 2 happened to be the most elite group of warriors in the YG Nation; Chaeyoung had risen to the top as its leader, appointed its Legatos Legionis two years ago (although they just called her Captain to keep it simple. Chaeyoung is a pretty casual leader).

Jennie, firstborn of the royal family, has had an array of experiences growing up. Adventuring, pirating, learning to fight (and getting really good at it), journeying around the nation fighting crime amongst the common people. She’d naturally encountered Chaeyoung, born of a long line of elite warriors, and fallen in love at first sight.

Chaeyoung quickly proved herself a pretty difficult target though.

“Go away!”

“Noooo- please let me stay!” Jennie topples over dramatically, and the warriors of Legion 2 would be a lot more startled if they weren’t so accustomed to the princess’s unexpected actions. They see her around a lot- it kind of comes with Jennie being in love with their boss.

“Go home!”

“Spare me ten minutes!”

“For what???”

Jennie stands, genuinely flabbergasted and looking like a very confused dumpling. “I don’t know- I- I just-??”

Chaeyoung stands with her hands on her hips as she stares defiantly at the future ruler of their nation. “Princess, I need to wash. I can talk to you another time.”

Before Jennie can conjure up some sort of response, one of the side doors to the barrack common room opens and a woman with powder pink highlights steps through in a t-shirt and shorts, obviously coming from the shower. She nods at Jennie (who’s an old friend) and quickly addresses Chaeyoung. “I washed as quickly as I could, captain. There should be some hot water left.”

“Thanks Hyo.” Chaeyoung says gratefully to the older legionnaire as she readies herself to exit. She casts Jennie one last fierce glower as she goes, a wary expression etched on her forehead. The legionnaires stifle their chuckles at Jennie’s wounded expression.

Jennie holds up her hands innocently. “I’m not doing anything! Just hanging around talking to my people, you know??” She tries her best to look casual, leaning on one of the soldier’s shoulders with the stiffest grin Chaeyoung’s ever seen her sport.

Chaeyoung huffs exasperatedly but leaves to wash.

Jennie blinks at the rest of them when Chaeyoung is gone. “Hot water?”

“Ah, yeah.” They smile sheepishly from around the room. “We try to shower fast so everyone gets hot water, but we run out of luck sometimes.”

“I feel bad. Captain’s always showering last, so if anyone takes a cold shower it’s usually her.”

“She’s taken completely cold showers before- ice cold- and she keeps saying she’s okay with it. We always try to get her to go shower first, but she refuses every time. We’re pretty much out of ways to convince her.”

Jennie frowns. “Well, that’s not right.”

One of the female warriors shrugs. “It’s just that most people wash at night. We just happen to be the first spot to run out of hot water.”

This is unacceptable. Jennie frowns, casting a quick glance to where Chaeyoung had been standing before whipping her cell phone out. “Hello? Engineer Park?”

The legionnaires quickly fall silent as only they could be fostered to do in such situations. Jennie pays them no mind. “Yeah- just wondering, what’s up with the water heating situation?”

One of them comes out from the kitchen, where they’d started making tea once Jennie entered their barracks, and silently places a steaming cup in front of Jennie. Jennie smiles at her gratefully, silently mouthing her thanks. “Well the barracks of Legion 2 seems to constantly be short on hot water in their wash quarters. Can we get that fixed, like, now?”

Everyone else silently drinks their tea. Jennie looks annoyed. “What do you mean the newbie messed up- so he did everything but replace the core?? Fine, whatever- just do it now, please. Of all people, our soldiers should have hot water to wash with. I don’t care- reroute the water from the palace if you have to… I know you don’t, that’s why I said it… alright then, no that’s all. Thank you. Goodnight.”

All eyes turn to her expectantly as she hangs up. “The royal engineering department picked up a newbie recently and he was supposed to calibrate the national water heating system today- turns out the kid did everything else right, but he forgot to replace the central heating core.”

They all chuckle. “That simple, huh?”

Jennie shrugs with a small smile, raising her mug of tea in cheers. “I guess. Sorry about that, guys. You should all have all the hot water you need now.”

They nod gratefully. “Thank you, Princess.”

Jennie smiles as she scoots to take a seat at their table. “So now that we’ve got that out of the way- I haven’t seen you guys in a while! What has everyone been up to these days?”

When Chaeyoung reemerges from her shower, she feels surprisingly refreshed, and she’d be all ready to joke around with her fellow legion members if it weren’t for the crown princess sitting right in the center of a massive conversation with her warriors, laughing and conversing like she was one of them.

“Princess!”

Jennie jumps, startled, in her wooden seat. “Oh, you’re done.”

“You’re still here??”

Jennie shrugs with a nod, rising from her chair. “Yeah- how was your shower?”

Chaeyoung stills, blinking. “It- it was surprisingly hot.”

Jennie’s smile is nothing but love and adoration. “That’s good to hear.” She reaches out as Chaeyoung approaches Hyoyeon next to her (who has a cup of tea in her hand) to smooth a hand over Chaeyoung’s cheek.

The others just try to hide their smiles. Jennie and Chaeyoung’s relationship is really, _really_ not a secret at this point. The legions know, the royalties know, even the people have an inkling.

Chaeyoung awkwardly clears her throat as she regains her bearings long enough to gently push Jennie’s hand away. “I’m heading to my quarters. You’d best be on your way too, Princess.”

Jennie hums nonchalantly. “I’ll walk with you.” She says, falling in step besides the young captain. They bid the others goodnight and head to Chaeyoung’s living quarters. As head of the legion, she’s entitled to her own space and her own room, down the hall of the sector’s barracks in a private spot away from the rest. Chaeyoung marches away huffily.

Jennie doesn’t hesitate to follow her in the room. “Your legion members are really nice.”

Chaeyoung sighs as she closes the door behind them. “Jen, you should really get back.”

“No one will miss me. Plus, you already know they don’t mind me.” Jennie shrugs with a bright smile. It’s true enough- Jennie is nothing short of a hero, always touting herself around on some new adventure. She’s more than capable of handling herself, time and time again proving her worth to the people- she’s probably one of the most capable people in the planet. Chaeyoung sighs again.

“What are you doing here again, then? Our sector is the furthest from the palace.”

“I wanted to see you.” The princess replies simply, stepping into Chaeyoung’s personal space and tracing a finger over the taller girl’s collarbone. Her hands flit to gently finger the pink diamond hanging around Chaeyoung’s neck.

Chaeyoung allows a gentler look to settle over her expression as her eyes land on the matching blue diamond around Jennie’s neck. It was a gift- from a very, very proud (bashful) Jennie.

_“What a day."_

_Chaeyoung nods in agreement, looking out over the city and the golden rays illuminating the sunset sky. “What a day.”_

_“Isn’t it nice up here?”_

_“Definitely. We should head back soon though, your parents might get worried.” Chaeyoung moves to tug Jennie’s wrist to head down the mountain, but the princess balks at the gesture and it makes Chaeyoung stop for a moment._

_“Jen? What’s up?”_

_Jennie visibly swallows- it’s a nervous expression for her, but she’s been bred since her birth to exude confidence and it somehow shows, even here through her nerves. “I- I actually wanted to give you something.”_

_Somewhere from the pocket of her skinny jeans, she produces a glistening pink diamond hanging from a silver chain. It’s a simple piece, but Chaeyoung’s not stupid- that diamond passes for a simple pendant to the untrained eye but it gleams with the worth of forty-eight karats, encased in a thick platinum circling and a matching, almost delicate platinum chain. It perfectly matches the one around Jennie’s own neck that she’d started wearing just a couple days ago. Chaeyoung hadn’t thought much of Jennie’s new jewelry piece though, since Jennie’s always had a penchant for shiny things. She hadn’t really paid attention to it- until now._

_Oh Jennie. Always the boujee one._

_“Jen?”_

_The Princess is actually blushing a little, but she moves closer to show Chaeyoung the necklace that gleams with a fierce shine, even more so in the rays of the setting sun. “I just wanted to give you something to think of me by.” She murmurs gently, closing in to bring the chain around Chaeyoung’s slender neck._

_The gesture is simple, sweet, but the message is clear; Jennie wants her to wear her emblem. A traditional gesture from royalty (Chaeyoung knows all these well and Jennie’s been trained her whole life to act as royalty because- well, because she’s a princess) that asks an underlying question that Chaeyoung answers in the same manner. When she doesn’t make any move to reject the gift, Jennie grins giddily, almost childlike with fluffy cheeks and crescent eyes, and seals the clasp with a silent click. The chain is solid, a gentle weight around her neck that links her to Jennie. Chaeyoung can’t help the fond smile that blooms on her lips as she looks down at the girl before her._

_“It’s beautiful. Thank you, Jen.”_

_Jennie beams. “I’m so glad you like it. Make sure you always wear it, okay? I’m always going to wear mine, so I can think of you during my boring-ass literature lessons!”_

_“Wh- Pay attention during your lessons, please!”_

Chaeyoung absently reaches out to tuck a loose strand behind Jennie’s ear. “How have you been?”

Jennie exhales, a deep breath from her stomach. “I’ve missed you, Chae. Really.” She murmurs softly, finally allowing her fatigue to show as she leans down to rest her head on Chaeyoung’s collarbone. The steady beat of Chaeyoung’s heart calms her racing mind, the soft warmth of Chaeyoung’s taller body against hers leaves a warm feeling in the princess’s stomach.

Chaeyoung instinctively brings an arm to wrap around Jennie’s back. “You must’ve been busy.”

Jennie lifts her head to gaze at Chaeyoung with a small pout. “You too. Every time I wanted to see you, they said you were out.”

“Doing what?”

She earns a small scowl. “You tell me, Captain.” Jennie taps her arm lightly. Chaeyoung shrugs.

“How should I know?”

“You’re so annoying.” Jennie quips half-heartedly. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

Chaeyoung just shrugs as she lets Jennie push her into a sitting position. “Lisa probably has a couple of times.”

“Well she’s right.” Jennie hums, tracing a light finger over Chaeyoung’s exposed collarbones. “You know what else I thought of today?”

“Hm?”

“Well, I passed through the common barracks earlier this morning and I saw a couple of them trying out new weapons. Someone had a trident in their hand and then couldn’t get it out of the wall.”

Chaeyoung snickers as she brings a hand to the small of Jennie’s back. “Oh no.”

Jennie chuckles breathily against pale skin, resting her weight freely against the other. “Yeah. So I thought of you today too.”

Chaeyoung just hums at the anecdote. “I think about you all the time.”

It’s such a simple admission that really shouldn’t get Jennie feeling any kind of way- but this is Park Chaeyoung, one of the most desired and elusive women in the nation, so Jennie (excitedly) counts her victories for what they’re worth. After all, not everyone is lucky enough to have a girl like Chaeyoung to wrap their arms around at the end of a long day.

Chaeyoung is beautiful. Even the quickest outward glance would tell you so; Chaeyoung is tall with long flowing hair, lean arms and lithe muscles- kind of standoffish and mysterious and exuding charisma in all meanings of the word. She’s everything Jennie never knew she wanted- a warrior, a royal subject, a girlfriend but most importantly a friend. Jennie considers herself one hella lucky woman.

“You flatter me, Captain.” Jennie sighs, carefully tracing a light pattern on Chaeyoung’s neck. “I think I’m in love.”

Chaeyoung glances at her. “With who?”

“With you, stupid.” Jennie hums neutrally, not playing into the trap this time. Chaeyoung just giggles, the breathy sound tickling the shell of Jennie’s ear.

“The crown princess? In love? With me?”

“Stop being annoying.” Jennie complains, burying her face in the taller girl’s shoulder. “Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”

“I was going to.” Chaeyoung affirms, glancing up at the clock on her wall. “But you’ve very effectively distracted me, and now it’s late. What should I do, Princess?”

“Sleep now. I won’t bother you.” Jennie pulls her body away from Chaeyoung’s, gazing up at her with catlike eyes. “I’ll just sit here- promise.”

“Don’t just sit there.” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes as she sits down on her bed. “Either go to sleep or go home.”

Jennie shrugs. “Fine.” She promptly jumps back into Chaeyoung’s bed, crashing into the captain and eliciting a startled squeal from the taller girl.

“Oh my gosh Jennie, be careful!”

Jennie just laughs, carefree as a spring breeze as she rolls over Chaeyoung’s body. “It’s fine!”

Chaeyoung instinctively has one hand grasping at her sheets and the other around Jennie’s waist. “You almost fell!”

Jennie just tilts her head up to grin broadly at her. “I won’t. I know you’ll catch me anyway.”

Chaeyoung just breaths out, dark eyes gazing down at Jennie. “You’re crazy.”

Jennie just smiles serenely, happily back up at Chaeyoung. It’s a phrase she’s come to learn holds different meaning, coming from Chaeyoung. It’s a phrase she’s learned means ‘I love you’, or ‘I’m crazy about you’. It’s the looks in Chaeyoung’s eyes when she says it to Jennie, the warm feeling that Jennie gets in her chest when she understands that it’s one of Chaeyoung’s way of saying ‘I care about you’, ‘I’m powerless against you’.

Chaeyoung’s breathing is starting to even out and Jennie knows she’s had a long day- has long days ahead of her. So she doesn’t say anything more; she’s content enough with the knowledge that Chaeyoung loves her- and she lets her head rest against Chaeyoung’s chest as they both drift off to sleep, waiting to face another day.


End file.
